Alive
by KittenMalfoy
Summary: George waits for Fred outside a store visited frequently by the twins. The night brings out dangerous things and George winds up getting into a situation that he may not be able to escape.
1. Cut Alive

Title: Alive

Author:  " Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  They all belong to JKR.  Also, I have never seen the procedure represented in this fic done.  I have only researched it through school.  

WARNING:  THIS FIC CONTAINS A CONTROVERSIAL PROCEDURE!  I ADVISE THOSE THAT THINK THEY MAY BE DISTURDED BY THINGS INVOLVED IN MEDICAL RESEARCH DEALING WITH ANIMAL TESTING PLEASE LEAVE.  I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND YOU.  IF YOU ARE BOTHERED IMMENSELY BY THIS FIC OR EVEN IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT IT I W OULD PREFFER THAT YOU E-MAIL ME.  Draco_FanNC17@yahoo.com

Author's Note:  If wanted, there will be two more chapters to this fic.  Let me know in the review section.

Summary:  George waits for Fred outside a store visited frequently by the twins.  The night brings out dangerous things and George winds up getting into a situation that he may not be able to escape.

     George Weasley tapped his foot impatiently on the pavement.  He had been waiting in the cold for nearly twenty minutes.  Fred promised to be back as quickly as he could manage but George knew that bargaining with the shopkeeper was nearly impossible.  

     The nighttime sky was only entertaining enough to waste a few moments.  There wasn't much to see.  When George looked up all that was visible through the dark clouds was a faint glowing of the full moon.  George shivered.  He couldn't tell if it was from cold or the frightening silence of the street.  

     George glanced in the window of the sop and frowned.  Fred was busy arguing with the middle-aged, overweight man that stood behind the counter.  

     "Damn."  George whispered.  It seemed like their plan was not going to work this time.  For the past two years the twins had been sneaking out of their parents' house during their time home for Christmas.  They would wait until the family was sound asleep and head off to the little shop where they often managed to sell whatever they could find that year that would have some value to it.  It was always better than asking their parents for the money they needed and neither one of the twins were ready to sell anything but what they could scrape together.

     George turned his back to the window and leaned against it.  He breathed in deeply.  His lungs were burning slightly from the icy air that had entered them.  George was not bothered by it; once he got past the sting of the beginning of each breath it felt started to feel refreshing.

     " Hm.  Isn't this interesting?"  The voice startled George.  He had not heard anyone's footsteps.

     " Who…oh."  George stepped away from the man in front of him.  George had no difficulty in recognizing the pale figure.

     " You look familiar boy."  Lucius Malfoy's eyes swept over George, sending shivers through the redhead's body.  He did not like the way the man was looking at him.  There was an almost hungry look to Lucius' eyes and a confident tone to his voice.

     Lucius circled George slowly.  George's body tensed.  He prayed silently for Fred to hurry.  George knew that if Lucius tried anything he wouldn't be able to fight him off.  Lucius did not look much stronger than George but George was nearly frozen and felt very numb.

     " You're a Weasley, aren't you?"  George nodded, eyes following Lucius' every move.  Lucius paused in front of George and grinned.  " It's like an infestation."  Lucius laughed.

     George was confused by the comment.  " What is?"  He asked cautiously.

     " Weasleys.  You're everywhere.  Like rats."  Lucius laughed again.  It was the laugh of a madman.  George was terrified.  He glanced around for some sort of way to escape but found it impossible.  The only store open was the one Fred had gone into but the shopkeeper had locked the door when Fred went in.  Running would be useless; George's legs wouldn't make it very far in their condition.

     " Come with me."  Lucius ordered, his voice low and deep.  George followed him but continued to search for a way out of what was now a dangerous situation.  Lucius led him behind the store and paused in front of a large open gate that was meant to close off the narrow space between the store and another small brick building.

     Lucius turned quickly and slammed George against one of the buildings.  George didn't have time to protest in any way.  Lucius was laughing again, that cold and metallic sound that sent more shivers up George's spine.

     " I come here to find ingredients and get distracted by a new toy."  Lucius licked his lips.  George squirmed in the older man's powerful grip but could not break free.  

     " What are you going to do to me?"  George tried to keep his voice from shaking but the fear in him made it impossible.

     " There is something that I have been simply dying to try for weeks now.  You seem too be the only person I could get alone long enough to do it."  George tried to scream but no sound would come out.  

     Lucius pulled George roughly away from the wall, tugging hard on the boy's arms.  George heard a loud snap.  Pain shot through his shoulders and chest.  Lucius threw him onto the ground.  George groaned as his body hit the cold, hard cement.  His face stung and he was unable to move his arms.  Lucius flipped George over and knelt beside him.

     George was whimpering softly.  Warm blood trickled down his cheek.  Lucius touched the wound and brought his hand close to his face to examine the red liquid that now stained it.

     " Ever hear of a vivisection?  It's a lovely little muggle technique I read about not too long ago.  Muggles certainly have an interesting way of torturing animals.  It mainly means to cut while still alive.  They call it animal experimentation for research.  I've been longing to try some research of my own but animals get dull so quickly.  I wonder how different a human heart looks while it beats."  Lucius moved quickly, pinning George's legs with his own.  George struggled to sit up but he was swiftly forced back down.  

     George couldn't believe what was going on.  He refused to believe that anyone, even a man like Lucius Malfoy, would be sick enough to do something like that.

     " First I'll have to get rid of these."  Lucius opened George's coat and pushed the material out of his way.  He gripped the top of George's sweater and tore it neatly down the center.

     " Normally there would be something inserted into a spot on your spinal cord to prevent you from feeling any pain but I'd rather do it without that."  Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out something shiny and silver.  George was terrified to think that Lucius carried something involved in what he was about to do in his pocket.  George wondered if Lucius had gone out only to find someone to complete this task with.

     George was able to see the object as Lucius brought it close to the redhead's face.  " This is a razor.  The only thing I could find to do this with.  Now you start here."  Lucius pressed the edge to the center of George's collarbone.  George gasped in pain as the blade sank into his skin.  Lucius had barely pressed the thing into him before he started to drag it slowly down.

     " You see, what you do is first cut down the sternum.  That's what I read."  The razor reflected light across Lucius' face as it slid easily down George's chest.  George screamed.  The pain was unbearable.  It stung and burned and the cold air made the feeling worse.  

     " I love it when they scream."  Lucius mumbled.  He licked his lips as he lifted the razor out of George's skin.  George was panting and whimpering, the actions causing more pain to travel through him.  George was smart enough not to squirm anymore.

     " The animal lives for a few minutes once it is cut open.  That way it is possible to see the internal organs working.  But to make it easier to see I have to make two more cuts.  This one starts here."  Lucius pressed the blade into George's skin again, this time near his left shoulder.  The blade began to smoothly slide across George's skin.

     Suddenly Lucius pulled the razor away.  " Damn!"  He shouted as he dropped the blade.  George could faintly hear hurried footsteps nearby.  Lucius jumped to his feet and ran in the opposite direction of the quickly approaching stranger.

     " George!"  A voice echoed through where George lay.  George was unable to move or speak.  The pain was too strong and he was starting to get dizzy.  It had not seemed like Lucius cut deeply but the blood was spreading around George's body on the ground.  It slowly ran off of George's chest and abdomen.

     " **George**!  No!  Please no."  Someone knelt beside George.  The voice was familiar.  George's eyes were slowly closing, making it impossible for him to see who was next to him.

     " Come on George!  Open your eyes!  Please open your eyes!  Everything is going to be fine!  Just open your eyes!  It's me, Fred!  Just open you eyes!  George!"  Fred was sobbing as he pulled George's body into his lap.  " You're going to be fine.  Just please open your eyes."  George tried but could not find the strength.  Breathing was using what he had left.  

     " No!  You can't leave me like this.  Not like this!  Wake up!  You can't leave.  You promised you would never leave me like t his, remember?  From womb to tomb, remember that?"  Fred was rocking George gently.

     George forced his eyes open.  He never meant to leave Fred, especially not like this.  Maybe Fred was right, maybe there was a way.  Maybe everything would be fine after all.

^^^^^^^

Tell me if you like this, there can be more.       


	2. Regrets

Title: Regrets

Author:  " Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  They all belong to JKR.  Also, I have never seen the procedure represented in this fic done.  I have only researched it through school.  

WARNING:  I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND YOU.  IF YOU ARE BOTHERED IMMENSELY BY THIS FIC OR EVEN IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT IT I W OULD PREFFER THAT YOU E-MAIL ME.  Draco_FanNC17@yahoo.com

Author's Note:  I apologize in advance. There's one more chapter left after this.  Let me know if you are still interested.

Dedication:  To Princess.  I think you will enjoy this from here on.  

     George whimpered softly.  He wanted to find a way to let Fred know that he was still there, that he was going to be there for a long time.  Something deep inside George told him that he didn't have the amount of time he was forcing himself to think he possessed.  Fred was still sobbing over George's body, rocking him like a child.

     " You're going to make it George.  We have to get home.  Mum can fix it.  She has to."  Fred pulled George up as he stood.  George coughed and blood began to drip from his mouth.  Moving him was the worst thing Fred could do.  Their home was not far from where they were but George was afraid that he wouldn't even make it to the end of the block.

     The pain had seemingly dulled, either that or George had gotten used to it.  He forced himself to move, walking with Fred's assistance.  George felt more lightheaded with each step and stumbled along the sidewalk.  Blood still dripped from his body, leaving a thick red trail on the concrete as they continued on.

     They stood outside for a moment.  George felt his strength disappear completely as he fell to the ground.  Fred was dragged down with him.  George screamed softly as Fred landed on top of him, pushing his injured flesh against the hard, cold ground.

     " George get up.  You can do it.  Look, we're almost there."  Fred shook George.  He could only groan in reply.  Everything was beginning to dim and George could no longer feel the cold.  He knew this was it.  There was not any way that he could stay conscious.

     _// Why didn't I go in the store with Fred?  Why couldn't I just follow him in?  Would I have avoided Lucius Malfoy or would he have just stood outside waiting for a victim?  If he was waiting outside would he have attacked Fred too?  Was I able to save my brother's life by what was done?_

_     Fred.  What will he do now?  Does he know I love him?  Does he know I never meant to leave?  Does he know that I will always be with him?  What will he do now?  We've never been apart.  Will he be able to make it on his own?_

_     I only wish I had the chance to show him how much he meant to me.  Why didn't I ever try to prove it to him?  Is he angry that I didn't?  What would I do if it were him instead of me?  I'd die.  But I've always been the weaker one.  Fred will be able to get past this.  He'll be fine.  He has the family; they'll help him through it._

_     What happens after death?  I don't want to die!  I don't want to go through eternity alone!  I can't!  Whoever is up there, I want you to know this; you cannot take me away from my brother!  You cannot be that cruel!  You cannot make me face whatever happens now alone!_

_     No, you can't tear us apart!//_

     A tear rolled down George's cheek.  The blood tinted it pink and another followed it.  George could not feel the tears but he knew they were there.  He could tell by the soft kisses that touched his closing eyelids.  Fred was silent, or perhaps George was unable to hear him now.

     George felt like he was floating.  Almost like someone was carrying him.  There was a light shining on him, it was warm and comforting.  George opened his eyes.  His family was standing over him with worried expressions.  The light was from a small white candle that was held above his head.  Ginny was crying in their father's arms and Ron was pulling their sobbing mother away.  Percy was holding the candle, face as pale as the wax.

     George was happy that he could see his family again for one last time.  He only wished that Bill and Charlie were there with them.  It had been too long since he had seen them last.  Now he would never see them again.  George knew it was too late, there was no way to stop the bleeding quickly and even if there was he had lost too much blood already.

     " I love you."  George forced out in his final breath, looking for the last time at the family who had been there for him for his life.  He regretted not letting them know hoe much they meant to him sooner but more than that he regretted not being able to tell them all individually how much he cared.

     _// Mum:  You've tolerated more than anyone has been known to take.  You may have gotten frustrated sometimes but you were always there to make things better._

_Dad:  I'm sorry I never behaved the way you wanted me to.  I tried my best to be a good son but even with all my tricks and pranks all I wanted was for you to be proud._

_     Ginny:  I know you're going to grow up to be all that we hoped you would.  You're a strong girl and you have Mum, Dad, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Fred to take care of you when I'm gone. _

_     Ron:  Stay gold.  You have a lifetime of adventures in front of you, just be careful and make sure you look before you leap._

_     Percy:  I'm sorry for what I put you through.  I only did it because I loved you and I knew you could take it._

_     Charlie:  I still don't get that joke about the nuns but I'm sure it's funny.  Stay safe.  Come back to Mum and Dad in one piece and make sure your alive.    _

_     Bill:  You taught Fred and I everything we know.  You inspired us to become the tricksters we were.  I hope you always stay the same._

_     Fred:  There's so much I want to say.  Where would I be without you?  I'd be only half a person.  You were always there.  When no one else understood I could count on you.  I love you Fred!  I don't know what I'm going to do without you.//_

     Everything was black and silent to George. He smiled faintly and looked from face to face one last time.  This was it.  His body went limp in Fred's arms.

^^^

Just remember, there can be one more chapter.     


	3. Love Never Dies

Title: Love Never Dies

Author:  " Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  They all belong to JKR.  Also, I have never seen the procedure represented in this fic done.  I have only researched it through school.  The quote is by William Shakespeare.  

WARNING:  I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND YOU.  IF YOU ARE BOTHERED IMMENSELY BY THIS FIC OR EVEN IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT IT I W OULD PREFFER THAT YOU E-MAIL ME.  Draco_FanNC17@yahoo.com

Author's Note:  I apologize in advance.  This is the last chapter.  I hope you enjoy it.  I promise that I am doing a happy fic for the twins next!

Dedication:  To Princess.  

     Fred glanced into the full-length mirror and sighed.  George's wake would begin in an hour.  The family had planned something small and simple for him.  It was all they could afford.  It would take place in their home.  

There were scattered white flowers around the opened ivory colored coffin.  George had been dressed in white dress robes.  Everything seemed to glow brightly in the light that filtered in through the windows.  Fred had insisted that everything be white for George's wake.  He thought that was how George would have wanted it.

Fred was dressed -like most of the family- in black dress robes.  Fred had taken the death worse than anyone.  The only time he spoke was to correct some confusion in the preparation for the wake.  Everyone let him plan it.  They understood how difficult things had been for him.  They knew that he needed the responsibility to keep him sane.

Even though Fred felt like he had been torn apart on the inside, he never cried after that first night.  It was almost as if there weren't any tears to cry.  He tried to because he felt horribly for not mourning the way the others were but nothing would come out.  Instead he walked around like he was under hypnosis for the days following the murder.

The guests had already begun to arrive.  Fred slowly walked down the stairs and into the designated room.  A sudden dizziness came over him and he was forced to lean against a chair to steady himself.  He hadn't seen George's body since the night that it had happened.  Now all he could see was the white silk lined box that held the corpse.  

Fred turned fearfully as someone placed a hand on his shoulder.  He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Bill.  Bill's eyes glistened with unshed tears even though he smiled.  Fred flung his arms around his older brother and squeezed him tightly.  Bill returned the embrace, patting Fred on the back softly.

     " How have you been?"  Bill asked as he looked down at Fred.  Fred only shrugged.  There was no way to put into words what he felt.  No one could know how empty he was inside.  He didn't even fully understand the feelings.

Fred pulled himself away from Bill and continued on his way towards the coffin.  He stopped and knelt in front of it before looking in.  Fred kept his eyes closed, afraid of what he might see.  Every time he had thought about George recently he had only seen that disturbing image of the night he would never be able to forget.  He wanted to forget it though.  He wanted to be able to close his eyes and pretend it never happened.  He wanted so badly to believe that when he opened his eyes George would be sitting across from him on his bed, laughing and talking excitedly.  Like the way it always was.  But Fred knew that if he did that it would only hurt more when he opened his eyes only to realize that George was not there and that he would not be ever again.

Slowly Fred looked into the coffin.  He smiled down at George sadly.  His twin looked so peaceful lying there.  It was perfect.  He almost looked like all Fred had to do was shake him a little to wake him up.  Then they would run off into their room and laugh about the whole thing.  Like it was just some elaborate prank.

Fred did shake George.  Nothing happened.  George did not wake up as Fred had planned.  It hadn't been a prank.  It was real.  Fred stood up and walked blindly over to his mother.

" Can I have a few minutes alone?"  Fred asked, feeling the tears that were finally able to fall.  Everyone was promptly ushered out of the room.  They understood that Fred wanted some time alone to say goodbye to his twin.

     Once alone, Fred walked back over to the coffin and knelt again.  He closed his eyes tightly, forcing the tears back.  He was not ready to let them fall yet.  He had to do what he had been planning since his soul was torn in half.  He had to reunite the pieces.

     Fred took a deep breath.  

_// George.  I can't believe you're gone.  I thought we would never be apart.  But now we are and it feels so…so empty.  I can't live like this and I hope you understand that.  I'll be with you soon._

_     No, you probably don't even know that I'm here beside you.  What is it like?  Is there anything there?  Do you miss me?  Do you feel empty too?  Or is it just me?  I couldn't even sleep without having you there.  But you seem to be sleeping fine without me.  Would you sleep any better if I lay down with you?//_

     Fred climbed into the coffin beside his twin.  George's cheek was cold when Fred kissed it softly.  It frightened Fred at first but then he realized that he would be just as cold too.

     " Arms, take your last embrace!  And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!  Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide!  Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  Here's to my love."  Fred removed from his pocket a small shimmering blue bottle.  He pressed it slowly to his lips and drank the liquid it contained.

     " Thy drugs are quick.  Thus with a kiss I die."  Fred shifted, leaning over George's body.  He pressed his lips gently against his twin's.  The tears began to fall.  Fred no longer cared enough to hold them back.  Soon it would all be over and he would be with his twin again.  This time nothing would separate them.    


End file.
